Christmas Mayhem
by Koorihouka
Summary: A Christmas Treat for everyone I have created and everyone I haven't. It's a Christmas Party! Dedicated to everyone who had influenced my life. xD Not finished, nor refined in any way. Will finish when I come back. xD HAPPY CHRISTMAS!


Well! A very happy, merry, and very jolly Christmas to you all, readers!!

Since this is Christmas, I've decided to write a little story for this year's very special Christmas!!

xD

Have fun reading....?

*Note: The pairings in the story are just there. It doesn't mean that I do like them... I just could not think of any other way of adding the other characters into the story. Sorries... And I have a liking to building up a family tree; they're fun to diagram and draw out. ^^

**MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO WOULD LIKE TO READ MY OWN FFS!! Those are still currently in production, and for those who do not like spoilers, it is okay not to read those spoiler parts.

***Manga/Anime(s) joined together: 07 Ghost, +Anima, Black Cat, Inuyasha, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Shugo Chara, Ouran High School Host Club, Vampire Knight. Feel free to research any of them if you are not familiar with them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward Piggles was a good man, I must say. His hair is a reddish brown, and his thick glasses were pushed up far back into his face, sometimes forcing sunlight to retreat in something called reflection. Today, he was all bundled up for a white Christmas. The snow fell lightly at his feet, however whipped up a storm in the air. The man looked about in wonder, but did not slow his pace. He had something to deliver by hand, and it had to be delivered by hand. He was going to an old friend's place for the holidays, and that was in Europe. The Christmas presents? Well, let's just say that it's a tiny bit too much for the postal offices to handle by themselves...

His father was eccentric about the idea, however decided to stay home in Nevada to celebrate Christmas. Of course, since it was Christmas, a few friends said that it wasn't really Christmas for father and son to separate, however both generations were cool. They'll both celebrate Christmas, eat and drink to their heart's content, and have a great time at a party at some old friend's house.

Edward dragged along his luggage (which was quite a lot) and checked in. Most of his stuff had been taken in as luggage; however, the real valuable items were for carry-on baggage. Once he got through (though with slight difficulties with the security), Edward found his flight number and sat down.

Well, Edward's flight leaves in about an hour or so, and he was bored. He got up, approaching the nearest coffee shop. He did not have a liking for coffee, so he ordered a hot chocolate. Oh, how he loved hot chocolate on a cold day! With his mug of hot chocolate in his hand, he looked around and sat back down in his spot at the flight entrance.

After a few minutes, he started to let his thoughts wander. He thought, _Hm, I wonder how he's been doing now. I bet he's loaded with riches and luxuries, with millions of servants waiting on him. He'll be young, handsome, and with a trunk full of fangirls. And look at me, a dirty, rotten old NASA scientist with hardly an income! And I probably used up nearly all of my money on all the Christmas presents for friends over in Europe..._

In reality, the person sitting in that exact seat had been a handsome young man of nineteen, a head full of red-brown hair, thick glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, and a wonderful brown-red suit that matched his hair. For about twenty minutes, he sat there, contemplating what his friend might be nowadays, sipping his hot chocolate. After those twenty minutes, he finished his cup of hot chocolate. He stood, and bought another. He went back to his thoughts and his seat with the hot chocolate in hand.

"I say, young man, you are quite dull for your age."

Edward jumped and nearly spilled his hot chocolate, sputtering with surprise.

"Actually, it won't make much difference even if he spilled his coffee."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Hehehe..." The NASA scientist turned around in his seat, fuming with rage. His eyes landed on two little, innocent girls sitting on chairs, looking curiously at him. He frowned.

"Who are you and what do you want from me, young ladies?" he demanded in a curt but controlled voice.

"I'm Rowan-"

"-and I'm Lua."

"I-I see..." Rowan was an adorable little girl, with indigo hair. A tuft of hair stood up straight from her head, symbolizing something like a pineapple, were the hair not indigo. It is rather hard to find indigo-colored pineapples, I must admit. In the back of the shoulder-length hair, a few strands of the hair were much longer than the rest, as if rebels against the majority of the crowd, and it forked like a snake's tongue. Her left eye was patched, with skull and crossbones decorating the black patch. Her right eye was a beautiful blue, a slight shade darker than the ocean's deepest blue. Her form was healthily gaunt, and she wore a gilded black coat, along with a black sweater, dark jeans, and glossy black ballet flats. On the other hand, Lua was also as adorable as Rowan, with large, shining flame-colored eyes, cream-white hair, a charming smile, a coat similar to Rowan's, however was white and had fur along the bottom rims and along the hood, dark jeans, creamy-white sweater, and white sneakers. It was quite ironic, for the two girls, appearing to be the best of friends, dressed in complete opposite colors, and grinning ear to ear in mischievous cunning. Of course, Edward was surprised. No, overly surprised.

"Well, I'm here since my brother still has something to do, and he'll meet me at the place," said Rowan.

"I'm here since the people I live with have to go do something, too. After that, though, we'll be meeting again later at the park," stated Lua.

"Oh. So you two girls are traveling by yourselves?"

"Why, are you traveling by yourself, then?" asked Rowan.

"I'm going to an old friend's house for Christmas."

"Oh, so you _are_ old..." smirked Lua. Rowan chuckled. Edward bit his tongue.

"So you both are going to Italy as well?" inquired the scientist.

"Yup!" they answered in perfect unison. Then, with nothing to say, Dr. Piggles sipped his hot chocolate. A few minutes of precious peace, and....

"Hey, mister. What's you name??" inquired Lua.

"Edward," muttered the scientist. He was starting to be fed up by these two pests, even if they are a pair of two innocent- no, scratch that. They are far from innocent. How could they be innocent of they just suddenly scare a guy trying to drink his hot chocolate in peace?

"Oh... so can I call you Eddie or something? Or else I can call you a stick of wood, that is, if you'd like it that way," chuckled Rowan. Edward growled and glared at the two of them. He sighed, after a few minutes.

"Okay, what do you really want from me, girls?"

"Ohh, he actually gave up..." grinned Rowan.

"Nobody else ever gave up so soon..." smiled Lua.

"Well, we want to have cups of mint hot chocolate for each of us," they said in unison.

"W-" Edward began.

"The biggest two cups they have. Give us that, we'll stop our pestering," offered Lua.

"If it really is called pestering..." added Rowan.

"We want straws too."

"Red and green ones."

"For Christmas, of course."

"And, we want an extra six cups of the same thing, one cup of good, ground coffee, an all-expenses-paid seafood feast, and a super-small cup of hot chocolate."

"Also, add two of the biggest cups of the best fruit-and-chocolate frappe."

"Get all of us that, we'll stop."

"Also, get all of that after we land."

"Except the two cups of mint hot chocolate."

"However, if you don't..."

"You'll be pestered throughout the whole ten-hour flight~!"

"...fine," Edward frowned. He, along with the two girls, went to that same nearby coffee shop and purchased two heaping cups each fit for a family of minted hot chocolate, with straws in the colors red and green. They had just gotten back to the flight gate, when the flight attendant announced, "Terminal 2A is now opening. Gate 34, with flight number 6418 will begin boarding in a moment."

"Oh! The flight's boarding now..." cried Edward, and so he grabbed his things and rushed to line. Lua and Rowan frowned. They also took their things (which consisted of their two hot chocolates and plane tickets) and rushed into line. Edward breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _Good, I don't have to deal with them again..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward stooped down and entered the jet, then set off to find his seat.

_Row 264A... 264A... 264A... Ah! There it is!_ The scientist took his seat, putting his carry-on luggage on the overhang, shutting the magnet-working door. He sat down, settling to peering out the window. He looked out the window, enjoying its view, and he heard a sound. Not just a sound from the passengers moving about, but a sound that could only be made by a pair of mischievous little girls that demanded hot chocolate from a complete stranger. It had come from behind his seat, so they were probably sitting behind him. Thank God that they were not in the same row. However, Edward had no wish to confirm what he had just theorized, and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

In the end, Edward actually managed to waste a whole ten hours of his life on the jet. However, the two girls had noticed him and were busy giggling and secretly planning more notorious deeds, talking, gossiping, and such. For a whole nine hours, he heard nonstop talking coming from behind his seat; he was getting quite irritated, but held his tongue. It was rude to yell at them on the jet, therefore he's planning to make the two get payback after the flight had landed.

The jet landed in Italy, where it had been bound. Luggage was gathered, and the two girls and the scientist came to the food court to talk.

"Okay, mister. We're going to get our six cups of mint hot chocolate, one cup of good, ground coffee, an all-expenses-paid seafood feast, and a super-small cup of hot chocolate, now, please."

"Only if you swear to your heart," said the scientist.

"We swear," the two vowed, and put their hands on their hearts.

"Okay then." The weary scientist walked up to the nearest coffee shop – mind you, it was the same brand and same chain – and bought the two fruit-chocolate frappe, six cups of mint hot chocolate, a cup of good, ground coffee, an all-expenses-paid seafood feast, and a super-small hot chocolate. The two inspected the validity of the coupon for the seafood feast and the condition of the coffee and hot chocolate. When they were all "OK'ed," they sat at down at a table together.

"Well, Edward. Thanks for buying us all this stuff. Only if you would buy us some more..." smiled Rowan.

"Well, it's Christmastime," added her friend. A cell phone rang.

"Oh, guys, one second." The scientist held up his finger as he stooped down to retrieve his cell phone.

"Sure, yeah, okay," the two agreed. Edward walked some distance away and answered the call.

"Oh, he-hello! Hey! How're you doing? I've just come out of the terminals... yeah, yeah... yeah, okay... um, I'll try and make it at, uh, four, five? Yeah, I'll get there at five then... okay, okay. Bye." The call ended, and Edward came back.

"You know it's four-thirty in the morning right now, mister?" grinned Rowan.

"I wonder if you can catch a cab in about thirty seconds..." wondered Lua.

"I am aware that my friend lives out in the hills, thank you very much," said Edward.

"Ooh... in the vineyards? Really? That's pretty..."

"But are you sure that you can make it?"

"You'll need a boat to catch, then."

"I really wonder if he can arrive on time..."

"Eh, I wonder if it's a party...?"

"I know; parties are really fun..."

"But then again, there's still a couple of days 'til Christmas..."

"Will you two just _stop talking?!_" growled the scientist. The two girls fell silent. Lua said:

"Oh, well. I'll be going, then. They will be worried..." Lua took her fruit-and-chocolate frappe, the super-small minted hot chocolate, and five of the regular mint hot chocolates. She left with her luggage dragging behind her.

"Yeah, me too. I have to find a place to stay at for the time being..." Rowan took her fruit-and-chocolate frappe, the seafood coupon, the coffee, and the last minted hot chocolate. She left as well, in the opposite direction. Edward breathed another heavy sight of relief, however just remembered his appointment at five. _Oh, I'm going to be really killed if I'm late..._

The scientist wearily dragged his mound of luggage outside and looked for a taxi to hail. He had no way of calling for two; if one ran for it, his Christmas money would be gone. So he looked all around for a taxi van, however his eyes landed on a limousine. It was expensive, but there was a man in a suit, probably the driver, holding up a cardboard sign with his name on it. Edward walked up to the man and asked, "Are you looking for Edward Piggles?" The man nodded and asked in an Italian accent, "Are you... Edward Piggles, signor?" This time, the scientist nodded.

The driver took his luggage, and, without a sweat, neatly placed it in the trunk. When it was full, he took the rest and piled it up inside the limo, but keeping the best spot untouched. Edward climbed into the limousine and sat there, asking the driver, "Who sent you to get me?"

"Signor Fedele Danté Giulio, of course." Edward frowned. _So he __**did**__ get rich..._

"He is awaiting your arrival at the mansion." Edward nodded and made himself comfortable.

"The trip is estimated to be about forty-five minutes long, signor, so please relax."

"_What_?! Please, I have to make it by five! I'm sure that you know his dislike for tardiness."

"I shall try then, signor. However, if you are indeed late, I will take all punishments and faults."

"T-Thank you...?"

"You may call me by the name, Justin."

"Okay then, Justin."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Mikage..." frowned Teito, "Where are we going to get Lua?"

_The guy said at around seven,_ said Mikage. One of his ears twitched. To make a long explanation short, he's a talking dragon with big ears, also a friend of Teito.

"... Did I even have to come?" frowned Castor. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again.

"Well, it _is _Christmas we are coming together for..." noted Labrador.

"And I still don't get why Lua just had to get a _passenger's _ticket, since we should have put her in-" complained Frau, until Mikage interrupted, _She has rights, as everyone else does._

"Hmmph," Frau said.

"Well, we're here at the park, as we arranged," said Hakuren.

"I wonder, where is Lua and that guy?" frowned Frau. The five looked around.

"There, I think." Everyone looked in the direction where Teito had pointed to, and saw the man, holding a trunk-load of luggage, with Lua standing beside him. She was smiling and thanking the man, then dismissing him to wait by herself. It was nearly Christmas, and she did not want to man to stand out there in the cold, waiting for his pay. She paid the man his money, and the man left gratefully. Lua looked around, and saw the five people and the dragon.

"Well, you guys. This has been going much smoother than I expected, since the time of Veloren's return..." Lua smiled, "Thank you for arranging this."

"Well, no prob," grinned Frau.

"That was nothing. It's Christmas spirit we want, and to celebrate it together with friends," agreed Castor.

"And that reminds me. Why are we in Italy?" asked Hakuren.

"I have an old friend in Sicily. We're going over there to celebrate," explained Lua.

"Oh, that's awesome!" smiled Teito.

"Dear, I forgot! OMG how did I even forget? I've got you all hot chocolate!" Lua presented the five cups of minted hot chocolate she got from Edward, and gave the super-tiny hot chocolate order to Mikage. The boys all smiled and accepted their beverages with gratitude.

"Okay then, we'll need to get going now. Our friend is going to die waiting. We can't afford to be late, since his food there are killer treats. Come on!" grinned Lua.

"Oh, then that's awesome!" agreed Hakuren.

_I agree,_ said Mikage.

"How many Hawkziles available, Labrador?" asked Frau.

"Ehh... three..." answered Labrador. He blinked. Frau blinked.

"Well, what about the luggage...?" wondered Teito.

"We can hold it, I think. Well, each second person on a Hawkzile can take turns holding it-" suggested Castor, who was interrupted by Lua.

"The last spot on the last Hawkzile can be for my luggage. I believe that I can arrange some other means of travel," she smiled and tilted her head.

"But then, if she does, then where do we-"

"Teito Klein, you are such a worrywart," giggled Lua.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hmm.... I wonder where it is..." wondered Rowan, pursing her lips in thought. She came out into the fresh morning air outside the airport and hailed a taxi. She climbed inside, giving the driver the directions to her destination. And the taxi drove off.

It was a long drive. _This could probably be even more boring than the road trips Sven drives,_ she thought. She settled to staring out the window, watching the scenery flash by. After quite a while, she thought, _Argh, this thing is going slower than I can walk! And we're on a freeway! I'm leaving. This isn't even worth it... _And with that, she grabbed her stuff, which was with her, not in the trunk, and jumped out the window. They were in the right-hand lane, so she rolled out of the highway area and went into a cluster of bushes. She jumped a fence and dashed into the parking lot of some hotel. They were in the middle of a city, and many tall buildings were always in a city of that big a size. Rowan smiled.

She had found a good road to travel upon...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nevertheless, Rowan had reached her destination by five-thirty. It turned out to be a sucky old motel; however, her brother had decided to lodge there for a night and to meet his sister there. In addition, it is crucial to mention that he had quite a load of business to deal with in the area. Rowan shrugged and checked in. She went to the motel room, the one on the highest floor available and one with a load of windows. Her brother liked windows and high places.

She looked around. Two beds. Two. Beds. _WHAT?!?! ONLY TWO TINY LITTLE BEDS?!?! _It is important also to know that there will be more than just her brother and herself staying in that motel room. Rowan's brother had two partners: an "old" man and a blonde girl. Of course, it totals up to four people. Certainly they will _**not**_ share beds, r-right?!

Luckily, there was a chair and a sofa-chair, one that you usually see when you buy a couch and a two-seat couch (aka the loveseat, though I don't like calling it that... xP). Two people sleep in the chair and sofa-chair, and two people get the beds.

Anyhow, there was a cabinet for the TV, and drawers. There was a little table beside the chair, or, rather, a chair beside the little table. There was a closet to store clothes and a bathroom. The bathroom had a toilet, sink, shower: basically all the essentials were there. All this had been gone over in a glance, for Rowan was a little bit tired, and fell straight to sleep once her head hit the pillow as if a dead corpse.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ah~! I ran out of milk Sven~!" whined Train. He frowned.

"Just shut up! I'm driving!!" growled Sven. He could hardly keep his temper in control, and a prominent vein mark on his forehead warned Eve that Sven wasn't to be tempered with at the time. It seems as if Train didn't notice, but hey, for a guy like him, sometimes he's bound not to even notice if there had been a herd of buffalo trampling Sven's car down.

Train set down his fifty-fifth empty bottle of milk behind him and yawned.

"When are we going to get there~?" he asked.

"When we do!" Sven clenched his teeth together.

"Why?" Train pouted. Sven was on the verge of screaming at him, if it weren't for Eve, who cried, "TREE!!" Sven swerved aside, then turned his head back to look at the tree he had just avoided hitting.

"Why in the world is a tree growing in the middle of a highway?!" Sven screamed. Now his anger was directed at the tree.

"I have no idea..."

"Well, it could have been someone's Christmas tree..." contemplated Eve, "Well, I'll go back to my book." She opened up a book titled Charles Dickens's Collection of Classics (including Great Expectations, A Tale of Two Cities, Oliver Twist, and A Christmas Carol) and started to read from where she left off.

An hour flew by. Another went by. Another and another. Then, a miracle.

"Yes! We're here!" Sven drove in to a parking lot and turned off the engine.

"Wha- YES!! YES! Okay, now to get our stuff and check in..." Train opened the car door and went to the trunk. He opened that and started to gather their stuff together. Sven and Eve helped as well, and they came into the lobby.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked the attendant.

"We need to check into our room, which is room 1634. I believe that someone else already went up. That's my sister," stated Train.

"Okay then. I need to see proof." Sven did.

"And, did she come down after she checked in?" asked Sven.

"No."

"Oh, okay then. Thank you, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you lot as well. Families should stick together." Sven twitched. This had already happened too many times. Sven had been the "grand-daddy," Train as the "father," and Eve as the cute little "daughter." He did _not_ like being old. He didn't even _look _old!

Anyways, the three went up to their room, Sven opened the door, and the other two followed him in. They closed the door, and Train took in a surprise.

His sister was lying on the bed, facedown and unmoving; the bed covers were in disarray as if she had been strangled. Train rushed in closer, looking at his sister curiously, his face not known whether to contain grief or anger. He looked around the room: the windows were closed; the door had been magnetically locked. There was no way that there would be a person to come in and strangle her. Train kneeled down. One of her arms were hanging from the edge of the bed, and Train touched it. It had nearly run ice-cold. However, from the sudden warmth of Train's hand, Rowan's hand twitched slightly. Her head turned in the direction of her brother. She smiled weakly.

"Sorry, big brother... I was having a bad dream..." she apologized, "Should I go back to sleep?"

"No, I don't think so." The siblings smiled. Rowan sat up and turned to Eve and Sven.

"Sorry, guys. I've got drinks for you two. Train, I've got a treat for you soon, okay?" The three nodded. Rowan pointed, and Sven and Eve went for their coffee and hot chocolate.

"Eh, that reminds me. We need to go shopping," declared Train.

"Why?" asked Sven.

"We need more milk."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rowan said in a small voice, "Well, okay then. Buy extra; I want some. I'm going to shower..." She opened the bathroom door and entered, locking the door behind her. This was what she heard:

"YOSH! WE'RE GOING TO GET A TRUCK-FULL OF MILK!"

"T-Train, I don't think we have enough money..."

"THEN WE GET TWO TRUCK-FULLS OF MILK!"

"... I'm going to get **one **carton of milk. That's it. Train, you stay here. I don't want you taking too much." _So much for a big brother to look up to, _thought Rowan. She smiled.

"Aw, I really want to go... OH! Can I go, even if you buy only one carton of milk?" _Puppy eyes, Sven lets him,_ predicted Rowan.

"... Okay, okay. Fine. But don't waste time," said Sven. _I knew it,_ thought Rowan with a smug look on her face.

"Come on, we'll need to come back before she finishes. We still need to get _that thing_," reminded Eve. There was the sound of shuffling, then the door slammed closed.

Around a half hour later, Rowan finished her shower. It wasn't much of a shower, since she usually takes around two hours in there. Anyways, she finished, and half-dried her hair. She didn't trust the hair-dryer. They were evil and made loud noises. She laid down on the bed she had been sleeping in, face facing the ceiling. This time, she wore a plain T-shirt, coat, and jeans. She didn't care at all what she looked like, as long nobody saw her. Her eye patch had been taken off; her red left eye blinked a few times with her right eye.

It didn't make sense. Her father had a type of weird eye surgery, and ended up with a red left eye and a blue right eye. How could those in the generations after him inherit that same trait – the mismatched eyes of red and blue? Anyways, she had grown to get used to this. With the patch, she was fine. Her aunt had taught her that if one eye was covered, everyone would either think that she had two red eyes or two blue eyes. Or was it that one eye had been from her father, and the other from her mother?

And the dream... it had been about her mother, maybe. She'll ask her mother later.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The three marched through the motel door, with Train in the front, triumphant in his victory of being allowed to carry the milk (which had been the heaviest out of all the groceries).

"Hey, Rowan!" he smiled, "We've got the milk~!"

"Ah! The Milk!!" she squealed and ran to him, grabbing the carton. They paused. She held the carton up, and lowered it. She lifted it again. She lowered it. She lifted it.

"Hey, is it me, or is the carton half as heavy as it should be?" remarked Rowan, "You didn't, by any chance, drink half of it on the way home?! Didn't you?!" She frowned playfully.

"Uhh, um... yeaah..." Train squeaked.

"WHAT?!?!" shouted Sven, "And now we have to go buy some more... This time, you won't be coming along!!" Rowan chuckled.

"Aww...."

"Come on, Eve. No ransacking the other groceries either, you two!" Sven and Eve left. The door slammed shut.

"Eh, that was fun, _Train._"

"Well, it was _milk._"

"Oh well, can't I have the rest?"

"Fine."

"Hm. Well, I wonder. When will we go to the party? I want to go. We were invited, too!" whined Rowan.

"Eh..."

"I should mention to Sven that the food there is free..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The clock struck once. Twice. Thrice. Edward rushed into the courtyard of the mansion, simultaneously amazed and anxious not to be in any sort of trouble. The clock struck its fourth time. He burst through the main entrance. Justin rushed behind him, trying to direct him to the receiving hall. The clock struck five.

"Ah, so you're here! Edward, ol' pal!" Edward turned around and saw the speaker. It had been Fedele Danté Giulio. Edward laughed aloud.

"So... you _did _get rich. This is all yours, am I correct? Wow, this is amazing... and to think that you're nearly the same age as I am. You, my man, are a much more accomplished man than I am."

"No, no, no, no. I live here; there is no doubt. This is my employer's residence."

"WHAT?!?!"

"'Tis true, signor."

"Eh, so what do you do....?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a very important doctor of Don Cavallone here, along with his sub-ordinates, friends, relatives, employees, and such. I stay here all the time, for problems can come up even in two in the morning."

"Well, you are way better off than I am. I'm a NASA scientist over at Area 51. Not very interesting, I should say."

"So there indeed is an Area 51 in America? Interesting... Well,you should be perfectly content with the peace and quiet over there. Lots of stuff happens here. Tons."

"Well, I'll be happy to have something interesting to do. Anyways, this place is amazing, Fez."

"Guests will be arriving soon, Signor Giulio," reminded Justin.

"Ah, okay, thanks Justin. Eddie, I'll take you to your room. Justin, do the regular routine to the guests." Justin retreated outside and shut the door behind him. Fedele turned to Edward.

"Come on. I got you a real good room. I'm sure you'll like it." And so, they walked, each carrying a little luggage. After a quarter of an hour dragging along the luggage (that sounds like a long time, but it's only fifteen minutes; I want it to sound long since the luggage is really heavy... ^^), the pair finally arrived at the door of Edward's guest room.

"Well, here it is!" Fez presented the doorway with a flourish. The door was a dark wood with a gold embroidered doorknob. Fez opened it. Inside, a four-poster bed, two cabinets, a closet, a separate bathroom, and a desk and chair awaited the breathless Edward. His jaw was hanging limp, and Fez closed it. He continued inside, dragging the luggage, one by one, into the room. His friend regained full consciousness and started to help him. When the luggage had been moved in, Fez offered a tour of the whole area. Edward rapidly agreed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Eh, what's this about?!" demanded Husky.

"Tche, Husky wants to hear what we girls want to say?! He might as well _be_ a girl!!" smirked Nana. Senri looked around. He remained silent.

"Well, what I'm saying is, is that I've got a friend, whose friend is hosting a gigantic Christmas party and banquet! We were invited to it, since my friend's invited as well," said Kotori.

"Are there any apples?" asked Cooro.

"Of course. The host is rich, and he's got nearly everything there!" smiled Kotori, "However, if we're going to go, then we can't show our +Anima. The people are regular people, so they'll be acting all weird, and who-knows-what'll-happen will happen." Okay, here's the explanation. These five people have animal parts to them called +Anima, aside from their human sides. Most humans have never seen these things, and might consider them animals to slaughter or control like King Kong. We do **not** want this happening.

"Oh, okay," Cooro blinked and smiled. The moonlight bathing them was comfortable, as was the warmth of the fire beside them. They were camped in a forest, and were all covered in blankets, that is, aside from Kotori. She had feathers.

"There's free food, soft beds, and relief from fear of capture if we go, too," added Kotori.

"I'll go!" said Cooro. Senri nodded.

"I wanna go, too," stated Nana.

"...okay then, I'll come along with you guys..." frowned Husky.

"Awesome. I can lead the way early tomorrow morning, then."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Husky, you're such a meanie," sniffed Nana, "We're going to a party, and you don't wanna?! And I thought you'd like to celebrate Christmas in a more crowded place than just the five of us?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Onii-san! Onee-san! We can finally celebrate Christmas in an awesome way! Like really, _really_ awesome! We're invited to a party!" said Kokou.

"Is that so?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow. He looked up from his book.

"Really? Whose party?" asked Utau, looking up from the writing on her desk.

"Yeah! Well, it's a friend's friend's party, really. It's in Italy."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ikuto. As the oldest in the household, he had to be the one in charge of the financial work. He could not afford three plane tickets to Italy right now.

"Oh, really? Cool. I've always wanted to visit Italy... Where in Italy?" inquired the older sister.

"Sicily," answered the younger sister.

"Sicily where?"

"A vineyard, I was told. Anyways, you want to go?" asked Kokou, "I want to."

"Me too," agreed Utau. Ikuto frowned.

"Well, the invitation letter told us that there will be a private jet coming for those attending the party living in Japan. All we have to do is to present the invitation with our name on it."

"And who exactly is invited?" inquired her brother.

"Eh, there's me, Onee-san, Onii-san, and a Hinamori Amu..." Kokou chuckled and thought to herself, _So they want to see her..._

"Okay, and when does that private jet land for us?" asked Utau.

"Tomorrow at nine."

"Argh, so I have to tell Amu about this. Mmnn, are Mom and Dad going to come?" demanded Ikuto. Kokou nodded. Her brother cursed to himself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was the sound of rock hitting glass. It came, again and again. Amu opened one eye, and then the other. She wearily sat up in her bed. She looked outside, on the landing. She blinked. She looked at the time.

11:23 pm

She glanced back at the figure outside. Amu cautiously stood up and made her way to the landing, careful to keep in the shadows. She wanted to identify this person-

"Hinamori Amu." The girl jumped. Amu thought, _How does this person know who I am? A pervert, probably, a stalker? No wait, is it-_

"Tche, you're so dense, can't you see that it's me? Ikuto is my name, in case you've forgotten."

"Ikuto, why are you here?" Amu glared at him.

"Well, I'm here not to tease you, not to take your Shugo Charas, not to steal the Humpty Lock, not to do anything weird, evil, or anything like that. I have an invitation for you. I think it is from a... person you might know. Well, it's a Christmas party. You... are.... in-vited..." Ikuto twitched and tried to maintain his sanity and cool.

"Eh, I-Ikuto? You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Perfectly fine. You'll find information and instructions, step-by-step, to be able to attend the party and banquet during the days of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Be sure to ask permission from your parents." Amu raised an eyebrow at the strangely formal things Ikuto had said. But he left straight after that. Amu took the invitation into her hands and read the front:

_To Hinamori Amu,  
whose possibility to attend this Christmas celebration had been made certain, as the party of  
Sawada Tsunayoshi, honorable Don Vongola Decimo,  
had invited  
Chrome Nagi Dokuro, the Mist Guardian of the Vongola,  
whom in turn had invited their daughters and son  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto,  
Tsukiyomi Utau,  
and  
Tsukiyomi Kokou,  
also adding in one of their acquaintances,  
Hinamori Amu._

Amu raised an eyebrow, but opened the letter and read its contents by flashlight. She soon grew tired and fell asleep in bed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haruhi sweat-dropped. This was the second time she let the Host Club visit her home, and guess what they did. They overflowed it with holiday decorations. And they won't even be at her house to celebrate Christmas. Or, at least, they didn't know yet. She looked around, half-smiling in that crooked way.

"Happy Christmas, Haruhi!" beamed Tamaki.

"It's Merry Christmas, Tamaki-sempai..." Haruhi muttered, "Eh, well... this is... nice.... but we won't be in Japan to celebrate Christmas. We're invited to a party. In Italy."

"EHH?! So Haru-chan has rich friends over in Italy too?" said Hunny.

"No, no, no. I had a friend in middle school that moved to Italy. And she made a friend that will host this party," Haruhi explained. She felt a little bit awkward, with all those pairs of eyes looking at her...

"Ohh...well who's invited?" asked Kaoru.

"Eh, let's see... Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suou, Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru, Kyouya Otori, Mitsukini Haninodzuka, and Takashi Morinodzuka," Haruhi frowned, "If we're going to Italy, I wonder how we can ever affor-" Then she remembered. Everyone else in the club had money. Lots of money. They could do nearly anything they wanted to do.

"Eh... can I see mine~?" asked Huuny (nickname for Mitsukini).

"Sure..." He took the invitation. It was fancy, like as fancy, or even fancier than the ones he usually get, with the Japanese written on it with a beautiful grace difficult to find on this earth.

"Woaahh....." admired Hunny, his eyes twinkling. He read the text:

_To Mitsukini Haninodzuka,  
whose possibility to attend this Christmas celebration had been made certain, as the party of  
Sawada Tsunayoshi, honorable Don Vongola Decimo,  
had invited  
Nera-Noir Corro Espérer, Pearl of the Vongola Famiglia,  
who in turn had invited her close friend  
Haruhi Fujioka, precious member of the Ouran High School Host Club  
and the rest of the club,  
Tamaki Suou,  
Kyouya Otori,  
Hitachiin Hikaru,  
Hitachiin Kaoru,  
Takashi Morinodzuka,  
and  
Mitsukini Haninodzuka._

"This is so cool~!" smiled Hunny.

"Where is the place then?" asked Kyouya.

"Eh, it's a secured location. It's a secret, so we should accept their way of transportation. It says that there'll be a private jet coming here to get us tomorrow at 10. First off, I'm going," Haruhi said.

"Us too," added the Hitachiin twins. Kyouya merely nodded his head to show that he would like to go as well.

"I wanna go~!" grinned Huuny, and as ever, Takashi went wherever Huuny went.

"I'm going then," shrugged Tamaki.

"I'll need to pack up now. You guys have to leave..." twitched Haruhi. She knew too well how hard it was to get these rich ba****** out of her house.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vongola Headquarters, Sicily, Italy

"Juudaime! Juudaime!" Gokudera burst through the door, brows twisted in frustration and concern, mouth turned up in a scowl, "If you let that little brat invite whoever she likes, what do you-"

"Shh... Gokudera! Please! She is not a brat, at least to me!" The boss faced Gokudera dead on and said, "Whoever she invites is no threat to the Vongola. Whatever happens regarding the guests she invites, she accepts full responsibility."

"But I can see murders, ransoming, kidnappings, and arson!"

"Gokudera-kun, you're being unreasonable. She is merely inviting girls her age, along with their friends. They are regular people, I assure you. Espérer is an exceptional person with exceptional talents. I'm sure that she can handle such people."

"Bu-"

"Please prepare more rooms for the guests. Six extra rooms are not enough. As the party will be held at both residences, lodging must be spread apart."

"O-Okay, Juudaime. Leave it to me!" He left, with one worried look directed back at him. The boss sighed. _This is going to be hand-full... With two celebrations at the same time... What was Reborn planning??!_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few Days Later....

Lua grinned. Rowan grinned. Kotori grinned. Kokou grinned. Yuuki grinned. Espér grinned. Haruhi grinned.

Hakuren, Teito, Mikage, Castor, Frau, Labrador, Train, Sven, Eve, Cooro, Husky, Senri, Nana, Ikuto, Utau, Amu, Kaname, Zero, Mukuro, Chrome, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Takashi were confused. Very confused.

"Well, everyone, this is Hakuren, a noble-" Lua pointed at the tall Oak clergy. "-this is Teito, Prince of Raggs-" She pointed at the black-haired boy with green eyes. "-this is Castor, a very important bishop at our church-" She pointed to the brown-headed guy standing beside Labrador. "-this is Bishop Frau-" Lua pointed to the tall blonde standing to the left of Teito. "-and this is Bishop Labrador." She pointed to the white-blonde person standing next to Castor.

"Eh, this is my brother, Train, the renowned Black Cat-" Rowan pointed to the black-haired yellow-eyed man in a long black coat. "-that's Sven, his partner the sweeper-" Rowan pointed to the guy who looked older than everyone else. "-and this is Eve. She is _awesome._" Rowan pointed to a little blonde girl in a black dress and lavender eyes.

"This is, eh, Cooro-" Kotori pointed to the black-haired boy in clothes that remind you faintly of the clothes pilots used to wear. "-this is Husky-" She pointed to a pale-blonde boy with short hair. "-this is Senri. He doesn't like to talk much, though-" She pointed to a teenager dressed Native American-like. "-and this is Nana." She pointed to a girl dressed in very girly things.

"This is my brother Ikuto-" Kokou spoke in a small voice and pointed to a blue-haired high school kid. "-this is Utau, my sister and a famous singer-" She pointed to a blonde standing next to Eve, however was taller than Eve. "-and this is Amu." She pointed to a very shy girl in pink hair with one hairpin the shape of an addition sign.

"This is Kaname, my older half-brother-" Yuuki pointed to her taller brother, sharing the crimson eyes and dark hair. "-this is Zero-" She pointed to a white-haired male with a very fierce glare, and it wasn't Gokudera. "-and Ikuto, Utau, and Kokou are my children," Yuuki smiled.

"Well, this is Tsuna, or Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's the Vongola Boss, so be nice to him. He's hosting the party, and-" Espér pointed to Tsuna, wild hair, brown eyes, and all. "-this is Gokudera Hayato, his right hand man and one who had served his boss longer than any other sub-ordinate-" Espér pointed at the white(or gray)-haired man. "-this is Yamamoto Takeshi, the second sub-ordinate Tsuna had obtained back in middle school-" Espér pointed to the tall and grinning Yamamoto, with a head of black hair and eyes of dark brown. "-this is Chrome and Mukuro, also officially part of the Vongola family." Espér smiled and pointed to the two. One was a female, the other a male. They both have indigo hair, like that of Kokou and Rowan's hair.

"Eh, and this is Suou Tamaki, the president of our club, the Ouran High School Host Club-" Haruhi pointed to the blonde, arrogant club president. He blinked. "-and this is Otori Kyouya, the Vice President-" She pointed to the tall black-haired high school student in glasses, also looking at everyone as if calculating their doom. "-and they are the Hitichiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru-" Haruhi pointed to two people with almost identical appearances. "-and he is Haninodzuka Mitsukini-" Haruhi pointed to the rather short lolita boy standing next to a tall third-year."-and he is Morinodzuka Takashi."

"I am Lua, and currently live with the five people I have introduced to you. My parents do not live on this earth," said Lua.

"I am Rowan Heartnet, the younger sister of Train Heartnet (Rokudo/Kuran Shizumi), former Chronos Number Thirteen and alias Black Cat. I am Rokudo Koseirei, daughter of Rokudo Mukuro. I am Purity Dhampiren Kuran, daughter of Kuran Yuuki," said Rowan.

"I am Kotori Yume, and I have no information regarding my parents whatsoever, aside from the fact that they are human. I live with the four I have introduced," said Kotori.

"I am Tsukiyomi Kokou, or, rather, Dokuro Dragofenice or Kuran Kokou, daughter of Kuran Kaname and Chrome Dokuro. I live with my siblings, Tsukiyomi Ikuto (also called Kuran Yoruyonaka and Dokuro Mezzanotte) and Tsukiyomi Utau, better known as Hoshina Utau (also called Dokuro Nevischio and Kuran Rikka). I am the famous writer, penname of Cocoa," said Kokou.

"I am Kuran Yuuki, formerly called Cross Yuuki by adoption. I have children, whom my younger daughter had introduced," said Yuuki.

"I am Nera-Noir Corro Espérer, sometimes just called Espér. I am the named Pearl of the Vongola Family, as Vongola in Italian means Clam," said Espér.

"I am Fujioka Haruhi, the only female member of the Ouran High School Host Club and scholarship student at the named school," said Haruhi.

"We've all been really good friends for a long time..." admitted the seven girls.

"However, I think there's still a few people missing... what do you think?" asked Haruhi.

"I say that Tsukurite didn't come yet, nor did any of her friends. I think they won't let her..." frowned Kotori.

"Hmph. No Christmas Spirit, that Inuyasha, I say. I've seen him with my own two eyes not so long ago..." said Lua.

"Oh well, we'll make it up to her later," said Rowan.

"I do think that other guests aside from you girls are coming in. Could you seven please go some-"

"Okay, okay Boss. We'll go," Espér chuckled.

And as the seven females left the room, Ikuto remarked, "It does seem that they don't age at all. Once they reach the mark of thirteen, they stop growing as prominently as the regular human does."

"Well at least I do agree that you've inherited some of your uncle's traits, Ikuto," Train raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you too, cousin," chuckled Ikuto.

The crowd of thirty people broke out into a dispersed chatter, and this was where Dino Cavallone, Fedele Danté Giulio, and Edward Piggles chose to enter the room. The twin doors opened with a flourish. A few cries of recognition from the crowd, and Dino acknowledged them with a nod.

"I would like to announce to everyone, as Don Cavallone, Fedele Danté Giulio!" A round of applause, and some murmuring. "And I would also like to introduce to the crowd an American NASA scientist Edward Piggles," spoke Fedele, "He is a very good friend of mine, and I would appreciate it if you would be courteous to him." More applause, and scattered noise.

It was Christmas Eve, 4:00 PM, and the party had unofficially begun.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That was mean." A male's (slightly nasal) voice spoke.

"Yeah, for _you_." A matured female voice sneered.

"And whose idea was it to do this? This is boring... and uncomfortable," whined a younger female voice.

"Hmph. Inuyasha, you are such an _idiot_," the mature female voice scolded.

"Whaaat? I didn't do anything wrong..." whined the male voice.

"You did too much wrong. You're making the world more boring," observed the younger female voice.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, brat!" cried the male voice.

"Say that to me one more time, and you can say goodbye to your precious sword there," retorted the younger female voice.

"Shh! We're hiding! We can't be talking Christmas presents, remember?!" reminded the mature female voice.

"I know that, however my irritating monster of a brother there-" complained the younger female voice.

"SSHHH!"

On the outside, three brightly wrapped boxes rested under the enormous Christmas tree, adorned with decorations of every sort. The presents moved, inch by inch towards the twin doors. The room of guests was full of chatter; the three did not think that anybody would hear, until they heard that the crowd had quieted significantly.

"Friend or Foe?" a person asked quite clearly for them to hear.

"F-Friend..." stammered Inuyasha, whom had never in his life had heard such authority in a voice so small.

"Are you or are you not one of the Millifore? I thought I had gotten rid of them quite a while ago now," stated that same voice.

"We-we aren't," Inuyasha said once more.

"Then unveil yourselves! You should be well aware that you are surrounded," said that voice. Inuyasha slowly raised the lid of the cardboard box with his head, just enough so that he could see outside. He saw no other box in view, only a row of menacing men in black suits, each of which wielding a gun. Of course, Inuyasha had no knowledge of the existence of a gun, therefore regarded the men as harmless, though they were pretty big and heavy with iron-muscles. He could take them on, of course, he thought, with his sword, Tetsugaia. He had just prepared leap out of the box with named sword in hand, when...

"Aww, we've been discovered," whined the mature female voice.

"Shut up, Kagome! We haven't!" Inuyasha hissed.

"You have ten seconds to come out, or else we deem you harmful and we will shoot," another voice said. With a growl, Inuyasha leaped out of his box, ready to attack. But Kagome was not a second too late either.

"INUYASHA, YOU BIG FAT IDIOT! **OSUWARI!**" she screamed and jumped out of her box as well. Inuyasha came plummeting to the ground, and Kagome took her place standing above him, furious and steaming with rage, not to mention that she was hyperventilating as if it were her life. The ring of men closed in.

"Oiya, oiya. I never thought that I had to take care of my older half-brother and his ­_girlfriend_." A girl walked through an opening in the band of armed men. She had a top hat on, slightly leaning to one side. Her white hair had been combed together and only hung to her shoulders. The crimson-red eyes she had glimmered with malicious intelligence and the joy that comes when revenge had been delivered. Her suit and tie were all very neat; her coattails were authentic, her sleek dark jeans were flawless, her ballet flats shining and glowing.

"Hey! Brat! How'd you do that?!" Inuyasha lifted his head a little from the floor to speak.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha? Oh well, it is indeed surprising to see you guys trying to fight them. As you can see, each of them has a gun."

"Guns...?"

The "brat" heaved an exasperated sigh. "Guns are things that can kill you in one shot. If you would like, I could let you try a bullet in your guts for once," her eyes gleamed.

"Tsuku-chan!" scolded Kagome.

"As if I would like that to happen. Why don't we see what happens when you get hit by a gun?!"

"Whatever. Just to prove to you that I cannot be killed with something like that."

"Uh, everyone, p-please leave through that door over there, as we have something to show you," said the voice that had asked them "Friend or Foe?" in such a menacing way.

"Oh, Tsuna, that's not necessary. We'll come somewhere else. However, may I borrow a gun?" The girl disappeared behind the ring of men to talk with this person.

"I'm guessing you would like to see one of the very best?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then I'll let you borrow my Guardian's son's gun. His name is Train Heartnet, and the name of the Gun is Hades. Mind you, please remember that."

"Sure thing." The ring of men dispersed, and the two foreigners saw the crowd of people, and the "brat" talking with a rather young person to own such a fine gun. He held out a beautiful gun, with the Roman Numerals XIII inscribed on it. The girl returned and dragged Inuyasha and Kagome away, out of the room, into the hallway. They went some distance away, and she entered a room. There were seven girls inside. The girls looked toward them and pointed to an empty space in the room. The "brat" nodded and came to that empty place.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell them to leave?" asked Inuyasha. Of course, he had a weakness towards women and children.

"Nope."

"But why?"

"They don't need to."

"Won't they be scared by a gun?"

"No."

"Okay.... But-"

"No need. That's it, Inuyasha. And I thought you wanted to see a bullet in my guts? Or are you talking to delay its happening?"

"As if. And I thought you were using a gun?"

"... The gun shoots a bullet."

"Ohh...." The "brat" held up the Orihalcon Gun and pointed it to the ground first. She shot. The bullet had released a dull roar into the ground below. When she lifted the muzzle from the floor, a prominent hole had been left. She proceeded to rest the muzzle on her arm. She was ready to pull the trigger.

"No, don't, Tsuku-chan!" warned Kagome. Tsuku-chan merely shrugged. She pulled the trigger.

The blast had been muted when it met flesh; the bullet did not come out through the other side. There was no blood, just nothing that would be present in a normal gun wound.

"...you sure you're not fooling around?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Sure," smiled the girl. She placed the gun on the table. Holding her arm up, she had her other arm take the bullet out from the injured arm; the bullet came out, and with a flourish, she showed her arm to her half-brother. It was clean and smooth, without any kind of a blemish. Kagome was gaping. Inuyasha's jaw had dropped.

"Woo! Yay, go Tsukurite! You'll show them!" cheered Rowan. Tsukurite smiled and nodded toward the seven. They were all applauding, smiling, cheering, and totally having some wholesome Christmas fun. Inuyasha snapped out of his shock at the same time Kagome did.

"You know them?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?"

"Eh, it's just that..." he trailed off.

"You thought that all of my friends were ones that you knew about? You're just like an immature parent, Inuyasha," Tsukurite smiled.

"Why you-" Inuyasha growled. He glared. Tsukurite smiled, as did her seven other friends.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, there's the unedited version, without any edits whatsoever, and did not go through _**any**_ betas!

I'm sorry that I didn't get to finish this, however I'm going to be gone tomorrow to Monday to **SNOWBOARD**!!

When I finish the rest of the thing, I'll post it.

Well, 'til next time, folks! And A Happy, Merry, and a very Jolly Christmas to you!


End file.
